Behind the Scars
by Twin-books
Summary: To most people he's just an evil Sonic but none of them know the story behind him. None of them considered what made him who he was. No one knows why he is who he is. Just what secrets does Scourge the Hedgehog hold?
1. Prologue: Sad Recollection

**Okay, so I've had this idea for a while now and when another fan fiction author told me I should write it, I took their advice. If you end up liking this story, please thank Thunder Croft for my encouragment and take a look at her writing. I absolutely adore her work! Anyway, I don't feel this chapter came out like I wanted but, oh well. I enjoyed writing it and I ended up almost crying at parts I typed. This story will explain what I think happened to Anti-Sonic that caused him to become Scourge. I find it absolutely annoying that just because Scourge is evil people make him evil. Can people at least come up with a reason why that is in their stories? Even Archie didn't give a reason for his appearance or his actions. There was no explanation for what caused this Sonic to become evil. The world couldn't just turn him evil, it had to do something to make that happen. So for you Scourge fans (or non-Scourge fans) here's a story to explain how he became who you love (or hate).**

Prologue: Sad Recollection

It was their birthday. He never did forget. It was infused in his mind for eternity. It was a day he use to cherish but now he just wanted it gone. All it did was make him think of them. All it did was make him hate Sonic more and more. He nicknamed this day 'The Day of Pain' and, to him, no name was more accurate.

"Happy birthday, Scourge." He lifted his head up to stare into sorrow filled eyes. The eyes belonged to a gorgeous red fox. Scourge often referred to her as 'the only good thing left in his life' but most other people called her Fiona.

The green hedgehog let out a halfhearted chuckle. "Don't you mean unhappy birthday?" He asked as he stared into the campfire before him. Fiona only sighed and sat down next to him. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it a little, while they sat there in silence.

Finally, Fiona spoke up. "What are you doing up at one in the morning anyway? We have a big day tomorrow." She looked at him nervously, hoping he wouldn't shut her out again. Scourge didn't turn his head he just kept starring at the dancing flames. He had the saddest look on his face. A look of anger mixed with sadness. To be honest, it depressed her. She didn't like seeing him like this.

"Couldn't sleep." That was all Scourge said as he directed his gaze at a bush on the other side of him. He continued to sulk as he asked, "Why are you up?"

Scourge's state almost made Fiona fall to tears. The sight was heartbreaking. She squeezed his hand a little more. "Um… the fire kept me up. I decided to get up and see why it wasn't out yet." She made a sad smile, trying to lighten the mood just a bit.

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay. At least you didn't wake the others." Fiona's smile got a little more cheery as she looked at the sleeping figures that were a safe distance from the fire. The four figures were a team that preferred to call themselves the Destructix. At points she found the four guys quite annoying but they sure had their upsides. If it weren't for them Scourge would still be in zone cop jail. She made a mental note to thank them later. "So… What kept you up?"

"Bad memories."

"And, what happened to Predator?"

"I told him I'd take the night shift. I made a fire because I needed some light."

"Oh." Fiona said. She wasn't sure if she wanted to ask her next question. In the state Scourge was in now, she feared the worst might happen if she asked that question. Hesitantly she looked at him again before asking, "Were you thinking of them?"

Scourge pulled his hand out of Fiona's and turned his head to look at her. "It's none of your business, Fi!" He cried, standing up in attempt to make his departure. He felt a little guilty for yelling at her, after all, she was just wondering how she could help. But, there was no way she could help except by helping him bring Sonic to his knees. As soon as the blue freak was out of the picture everything would be okay again.

Fiona looked not only hurt but angry. Quickly she stood up and chased after her green boyfriend. Grabbing him by the shoulder, she attempted to make Scourge face her. When Scourge turned, looking equally annoyed, she just glared at him. "Scourge, I am sick and tired of seeing you mope around. It hurts me. I just want to help you and all you do is shut me out!" Fiona angrily whispered, so she did not wake the rest of their company. Frustrated tears spilled down her cheeks. "Why do you constantly morn your family? What happened to them? Why do you blame Sonic for everything? Scourge please tell me… what is keeping you from moving on with your life?"

Scourge didn't answer her. He didn't say anything. All he did was grab her and hold her close. Her words only brought back more memories. He didn't want anything like that to happen to her. He held onto her, afraid she might disappear as he tried to hide the fear in his eyes. He didn't want to lose her. "I'm sorry, babe."

To say Fiona was surprised was an understatement. She had never seen him act this way before. It was so sudden and it seemed out of his character. Just what was going on inside that mind of his? Even though it felt sort of awkward, Fiona hugged him back, trying to bring more comfort to both of them. As she did this she whispered in his ear. "What's wrong, baby?"

Scourge sighed. He knew if he wished to keep her by his side she was going to need to know the whole story. Fiona was the first in a long time to actually feel like family to him, and he didn't want to lose that. Not again. Slowly he pulled out his warp ring and flipped it causing it to turn into a portal. "Alright, Fi. If you want to know the truth you're gonna have to follow me. I don't want to wake the others."

Fiona only nodded her head. She walked over to Predator and shook him awake. She told him to go back to his night shift and put out the fire. The hawk only nodded his head and watched them disappear through the ring portal.

…o0o…

When they had walked out of the portal, Scourge grabbed the ring and looked at his girlfriend. They were in a graveyard. Slabs of stone in all kinds of different shapes stuck out of the ground. Fiona had a mixed look of confusion and fear. Scourge began to walk off and Fiona quickly followed, afraid of being alone in this area while it was still dark.

They couldn't see anything yet Scourge still knew where he was going. Fiona suspected he had probably been here far too many times. When Fiona tripped over something Scourge caught her. No doubt he had probably tripped over whatever that was a dozen times. She mumbled a thank you and continued to follow him.

Finally, Scourge stopped. Pulling something out of his pocket, he looked to Fiona, "Hold on." Suddenly a pink glow illuminated the area. Fiona wondered what could be causing the strange light. She looked over at Scourge and noticed he was holding a silver medallion that looked to be in the shape of a keyboard. She was going to ask where he got it but Scourge spoke first. "See those two graves?"

Scourge was pointing to two different graves that were a few feet away from one another. Nodding her head she walked over to them and read the names carved in each of them. _Manic the Hedgehog_ and _Sonia the Hedgehog._

"Those graves belong to my siblings. This," He held up the medallion, "Belonged to my sister and this one belonged to my brother." Scourge said. Fiona didn't even notice Scourge pulled out the drum shaped medallion. Both of them were glowing. Pink and green light danced beside their shadows.

"I don't understand. Why are we here?"

"I just thought you'd like to meet the two people who meant the most to me."

"What happened to them?"

Scourge began to shake very rapidly, trying to hold his anger in. His grip grew tighter on the two items in his hands as his brows furrowed. Memories rushed through his mind. Tears of rage and sadness slowing began to fall down his cheeks as he grit his teeth. He whispered something hard to hear.

Fiona was scared. It was natural for Scourge to get angry. She had seen it dozens of times, but _never_ this intense. Fiona rushed to his side and tried to calm him down. She wondered what he had said but wished not to dwell on it, because it might make him more upset. Grabbing his hands, the medallions in them cold, she looked him in the eyes. Pure hatred was in those blue orbs. It was almost as if he had gone insane. "Baby? What's wrong?"

Scourge didn't seem to hear Fiona as he fell to his knees. His grip on the medallions and her hands became tighter. Fiona fell beside him. "He killed them." He whispered. "He killed them." The tears fell faster and Fiona was terrified. His voice kept raising. "He killed them!"

Fiona wrapped her arms around him, regretting everything she said up to this point. It was almost as if Scourge had collapsed in on himself. "Shhh… Calm down, baby. It's okay." Scourge's breathing started to return to normal and he stopped shaking, but rage still lingered in his eyes. Fiona thought out her next few words carefully, hoping not to get him started up again. "Who did that, Scourge?" Setting one of her hands on his scarred chest and wrapping the other around him, she looked at him.

For minute, Scourge looked like he was going to start shaking again but instead he turned his head to make eye contact with Fiona. She looked scared, he didn't like that. Taking a long breath before speaking, Scourge said, "Sonic… Sonic killed them..."

…o0o…

 **The songs that inspired me to write this story are Lullaby by Nickelback, Home by Paradise Fears, and What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts. If you wish to try and guess what happens next, there might be some hints in these songs. Please read and review and don't be afraid to give me constructive criticism. If I get more than 3 reviews I will post the next chapter.**

 **Twin-books :D**


	2. Chapter 1 That Uneasy Feeling

**I decided I wanted to post this today since today has always been a favorite day for me. I actually had this typed up yesterday, though. Also I discovered my first chapter was actually a prologue which is why this is the first chapter. Sorry for confusing everyone. Since most of the story is in the past it only made sense that the first bit was a prologue. I hope you guys enjoy this and since most of my reviews are from guests, I shall answer them in here. Also could guests that choose to call themselves Guest put a number next to Guest? You don't have to if you don't want to but I would love to tell the difference between you. I shall put the reviews in order from oldest to newest so the guests can tell themselves apart.**

 **Guest; ^^ Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked that. It seems the couple doesn't get enough love. They are never truly represented as a good couple even though in Archie Comics they were a wonderful couple that still had their ups and downs.**

 **Christian Wolf27: You will have to wait and see. ;) I've been meaning to discuss this with you. I don't think I can handle any OCs. I can't even write about my own. I apologize if this upsets you. They seem like cool characters but I just don't think I could write about anyone else's OCs again. Plus, this story was already planned out at least a half a year before it was posted on fan fiction. Thank you for the generous offer however and perhaps I'll consider it in the future but I just can't now. Regardless, I would still love to see reviews from you! :D**

 **Guest: Thank you! I'm glad someone agrees! I find it so annoying that no one can put a twist on his character. At least explain why he's evil. I was sad to hear that Scourge was no longer a character in Archie because he didn't even get a chance for a background or anything. We never did find out why he wanted to mess with Sonic so much. I'm hoping my story explains all of that and more.**

 **Guest: You'll just have to wait and find out. I love your thinking. Keep it up! Feel free to express your opinion on what you think might be happening in this story. I hope you continue to enjoy my writing. :D**

 **Guest: Thank you! You have no idea how happy that makes me especially since awesome is one of my favorite words! I hope you continue to enjoy what I have in store. :D**

 **MaximumRide300: Thank you ever so much! ^^ I'm glad you agree. I've always found it annoying how Scourge had no past to tell us why he is so different from other Sonics and when I found out he was no longer a character I was devastated. They never gave him a background! All we found out was he didn't have a good relationship with his father! I wanted to give this poor character a background. He deserved one. I hope you continue to enjoy and I just loved your review!**

 **LetYourStoriesOut: Really? Wow! Thank you so much! ^^ I'm so glad my story made it on your favorites list! I love their relationship too! The couple is never really given a chance on fan fiction! XD Thank you. I don't plan on giving up on it, though it will take a while for updates and I shall explain why in my last author's note. Thank you! I really adored this review! I hope you continue to enjoy and may this chapter not disappoint. Also, may I just say I love your username!**

 **Thank you guys for reviewing and I hope to see another from each of you!**

Chapter 1 That Uneasy Feeling

A thirteen year old Anti-Sonic sat on his bed tuning his guitar. He continued twisting the machine heads while strumming the strings, listening carefully for any discordance. Upon hearing a satisfying hum he smiled and moved on to the next machine head.

Harmony is what Anti-Sonic's family took great pride in. The agreement between people and things is what they strived to show the world. Something as simple as tuning a guitar only proved how important harmony was.

If you were to examine Anti-Sonic closer you would notice that he too was a great example of harmony. He was almost an exact replica of Sonic himself. His eyes were emerald green, his fur blue, and he was just as cocky. He had little to no patience and made a great endeavor for excitement. The only difference between Anti-Sonic and his counterpart was the one simple fact that Anti-Sonic was much happier.

There was no war to be fought in his world, he didn't need to search for any family members, and there were no chaotic beasts to defeat. Anti-Sonic led a very peaceful life. Though, he was happy, he was also very bored. This concert his siblings and he had planned was a great way to feed that hunger for exhilaration.

When he heard a knock on his bedroom door Anti-Sonic set his guitar to the side and stood up. He began to stretch his arms and legs as he looked to the door. "Come in." He said. The door opened in reply, revealing his mother. "Hey, mom. What's up?" Anti-Sonic's smile grew brighter as she walked into his room.

"Good afternoon, my handsome son." Anti-Bernadette said to her son, smiling. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm going out for a while and I should be back in time for the concert. I'm sorry I have to go so soon but a few farmers are in a deep argument over some land and they've stopped providing food. The work of a queen is very stressful."

"It's okay, mom. I think I would rather be happy and healthy then be unhappy and starving. I'm sorry people keep stressing you out. On the bright side, that only gives me another reason to be happy I wasn't born a girl." Anti-Sonic made a big smile and Anti-Bernie (as she was referred to) laughed.

After she had got done laughing, Anti-Bernie replied to her son, "True, but I hear from your father the work of a king is 'far more difficult'." She giggled as she approached her son and hugged him. "Promise me you'll stay safe and you'll try not to upset your family members." Anti-Bernie kissed her son on the cheek.

Anti-Sonic wiped the leftover saliva off his cheek. "Mom, you know very well I can't make promises I can't keep."

Anti-Bernie laughed again. "Seriously, Sonic. I mean it."

"Okay. I'll try."

"Thank you. I'm going to go tell your siblings and then I will see you in a few hours." Anti-Bernie smiled and turned to leave. Anti-Sonic raced in front of her to block her path and crossed his arms, tapping his foot.

"You didn't promise me that _you_ would stay safe." Anti-Sonic said in a teasing tone.

Covering her mouth with one hand, Anti-Bernie muffled a giggle before answering Anti-Sonic. "Okay, I promise. Now, may I leave?" Anti-Sonic suddenly felt an aching feeling in his chest. Something wasn't right about his mother's words yet she didn't seem to be telling any lies. Putting the feeling aside, Anti-Sonic wore a satisfied smirk and stepped out of the way, bowing to his company causing them to giggle once more.

As he watched his mother leave, Anti-Sonic couldn't shake that feeling. He felt as if he should go with her. But his siblings and he had been planning this concert for several months now. He promised them he would do this. Maybe if he discussed how he felt with his siblings they might reconsider.

…o0o…

It was already an hour before the concert and Anti-Sonic's mother had been gone for two and a half hours. He still hadn't told his siblings about that weird aching feeling in his chest that seemed to get stronger and stronger as minutes passed. He really didn't know why he didn't mention it earlier, like he had planned. Deciding now was as good a time as any to mention his strange anxiety, Anti-Sonic plugged the microphone cord he had been holding into a speaker before looking at his sister. "Hey, sis?"

"Yes, Sonic?" Anti-Sonia looked up at her brother with a curious gaze. She pushed her pink bangs out of her eyes so she could see all of her older brother. She continued to look at her brother as she lifted a fairly large speaker onto the stage Anti-Sonic stood upon.

"Do you think mom should have left?" Anti-Sonic asked as he took the speaker from his sister and set it behind his younger brother's drum set. He spun around and took a seat atop the speaker, looking to his sister again.

"What do you mean?" Anti-Sonia inquired, sitting down in front of her keyboard. She began to play with the keys subconsciously.

"I mean… Well, I'm just not sure she should have left. I can't really explain it…"

"Are you worried?"

"I guess… I'm just not sure."

"I understand how you feel. I have a similar feeling."

"What are you guys talking about?" Anti-Sonic and Anti-Sonia turned their heads to lock eyes with their younger brother. He carried with him a few extension cords and his drumsticks were firmly in his grip as he preferred not to let go of them. He had on his face a lighthearted grin.

Anti-Manic walked over to his brother setting the extension cords next to the speaker Anti-Sonic sat on. The light green hedgehog chose to stand and leaned against a nearby wall. He glanced at each of his siblings before sighing, "Well?"

"We were discussing mother." Anti-Sonia replied. "We feel she shouldn't have gone on her trip."

"No way! You guys too?" Anti-Manic exclaimed. He pulled out his drumsticks and started tapping his knee. "It's been nagging at me all day."

"Maybe we should cancel the concert?"

"We can't do that, Sonic. Tickets have already been sold and I would hate to upset thousands of people. Mother would not like to come home to an angry mob. Besides, have any of us considered that perhaps were so worried about the concert that we're using mother as a distraction from our fears?"

Both brothers nodded their heads. It sort of made sense. They all were pretty afraid something would go wrong at the concert. Anti-Manic pushed the uneasy feeling aside much faster than his blue brother. Something still didn't seem right. "Yeah. Still… Maybe before the concert we should give mom a call if she's not already there."

"I think that is a marvelous idea, Sonic." Anti-Sonia said. She arose from her stool and stretched her legs a bit before turning to her brothers. "I guess we should get back to work. We've only got forty minutes."

Anti-Manic bent down to pick up the extension cords he had carried in earlier. The music maniac stood up, making direct eye contact with his brother. Anti-Sonic hardly noticed because his mind was still on other things. When he felt a hand on his shoulder his brother suddenly came into focus. "Hey, don't worry, man. I'm sure ma is fine." His younger brother gave him a large smile.

Anti-Sonic smiled. "Thanks, bro." He noticed the extension cords Anti-Manic carried on his shoulder. "Need help?" Anti-Manic rolled his eyes before telling his brother where he wanted the extension cords and pointed to the spot. Anti-Sonic snatched the cords in the middle of what his little brother was saying and disappeared for only a second before returning.

"Show off." Anti-Manic mumbled when he examined his brother's work. They both laughed.

…o0o…

Finally it was time for the concert. All three siblings felt nervous and were glad for the ringing distraction that came from the phone as they waited for their mother to pick up. When their mother had eventually answered the phone, sighs of relief were heard. They asked if she was okay.

"I'm fine, guys. Thank you for calling to check up on me. I should be there by sometime in the middle of your concert. I'm sorry I'll miss the first half. I still love you three, though." Anti-Bernie said. She sounded okay. Anti-Sonic let the uneasy feeling escape his body as his siblings and he chatted with their mother just a bit longer before saying their farewells so they could begin the show. They passed the phone to their father who wished them good luck before eagerly taking the phone.

The triplets walked onto the stage and thanked the large crowd for coming. Their hearts were pumping faster than usually but returned to a normal pace when they began to play. Anti-Sonic was happy his mother was safe and began to wonder why he was so worried. He didn't dwell on it too long before the music took over his body and the lyrics consumed his soul.

…o0o…

When the concert was almost at a close, Anti-Sonic scanned the crowd for his mother. She was nowhere to be found. She wasn't standing next to his father who was in the front row. His nervousness left him as a strange fear took over. He didn't know what he was afraid of. His mother had been late before, it was not unusual, do to her queenly duties. Never had he feared she wouldn't be coming home.

Anti-Sonic looked to his siblings who seemed unfazed but somehow he knew they were worried too. It was a talent his siblings and he had always possessed. To be able to tell what the others were feeling without the use of words.

As they began to play the last song, Anti-Sonic scanned the crowd again. Nothing. He stared at his father who seemed to be looking around as well. Then his father suddenly stopped and reached into his pocket. He watched his father pull out his phone and try to hear over the crowd.

Anti-Sonic almost fell to his knees right then and there in front of thousands of people. The sight he held before him was just so heartbreaking. His father, Anti-Jules, had just dropped his phone, not even bothering to pick it back up. Anti-Jules' eyes were full of shock. Slowly Anti-Jules made his way through the crowd, refusing to watch the rest of the concert and Anti-Sonic knew why.

Anti-Jules had waited tell the concert was over to tell his kids why he had left the crowd. When they were told their mother had passed away during a car accident they fell to tears. Anti-Jules hugged his two youngest before crying himself. The shock had finally disappeared.

Anti-Sonic didn't join the group hug for a while, he just watched the tragic sight. Never had he seen such an unhappy sight. It broke him. Never had he seen his family so unhappy. It made him feel guilty, as if this was all his fault. Tears slide down his cheeks as his heart was consumed by that guilty feeling.

He continued to inwardly chew himself out for faults that were not his own as he approached his family and wrapped his arms around them. It was weird being in a group hug without his mother, since she was the one who use to demand them. He felt as if their family song was broken now that an important piece of their melody was gone. He didn't think the rhythm would ever be the same.

Memories of his mother rushed through his mind as he squeezed his remaining family members tighter, afraid to let go. The pain of losing someone was unbearable and he hoped he wouldn't have to go through it again. Sadly, that is not how life permits it.

…o0o…

 **This chapter defiantly didn't turned out as planned. I think I might have rushed a little at the end. I can't blame myself too much as this was really the only chapter I didn't have planned out. I have to say I do love my beginning. I'm sorry it was short. Who else has ever had a feeling something horrible was going to happen like the Anti-Sonic Underground? I have. This chapter was inspired by the song Save a Place for Me by Matthew West. I hope you enjoyed it and again, I would love constructive criticism. It might take me a while to update this story since it is rather depressing and my life has been crazy over here. Nothing bad but still crazy. I plan to update once a month and on rare occasions, twice a month. I'm sorry to make you wait but please don't beg me to update sooner because I really don't think I should update any sooner than that. That is all I wish to share. Reviews are treasured! Thank you to all that reviewed again!**

 **Twin-books :D**


End file.
